Scanty's Valentine
by TissueCube
Summary: Scanty had no one to really like much and she wasn't the most well-liked either. T for language. -EDITED AND NOW A SERIES-
1. Valentine

**Scanty's Valentine:: Scanty had no one to really like much and she wasn't the most well-liked either. She was, afterall, a demon. And not as pretty or smart as Kneesocks. So when Brief notices her depression on Valentines...Sort of BriefxScanty. Just for Valentines Day.**

**Pairing:: ScantyxBrief**

**X0x0x0x0x0x**

**-EDITED- CHAPTER 1:: Introduction**

Scanty scowled as the students of Daten City's highschool were running around handing Panty and Stocking gifts of their affection.

'Stupid Valentines Day...'

Scanty sighed. In a way of trying to attract people, she twirled a lock of her fiery turquoise hair. She was hoping she'd get at least something as well. It was one of the best holidays...For couples and crushers.

Everyone seemed to walk around her though as she watched them.

Scanty stared at her feet then up at the males. She squirmed slightly. The waiting is too much for her!

'Come on, someone's gotta at least like me! I've been wearing clothing as short as that stupid Panty's!'

Irritated, the red demon grabbed a male by the collar of his shirt. The female hoisted him up and glared at the gift he held in his hand. The human began to sweat nervously. He was afraid of whatever wrath the angry demon queen held.

"Oi oi! _You!_ Who are you going to give the gift to? Panty? Or Stocking!"

'I swear...if the angels were to get another gift, I'll go MAD...'

"O-Oh, uh Scanty...", the male smiled nervously looking away, "I was actually going to give it to queen Kneesocks."

A pause. It was as if the world stopped for a long time. A voice whispered in her mind. The name of her sister. She couldn't help but repeat the name mentally.

'...Kneesocks...?'

Scanty stayed in place for what seemed like a long time before slowly putting him down. A confused look was etched on her face. She took a deep breath and slowly expelled the air through her nostrils. When the boy did not move, Scanty quickly got annoyed. "Well? Get out of here!", the demon roared, kicking the male's ass towards her sister.

Her own sister was also surrounded by lovesick assholes.

Scanty let out a pout as she trudged towards the bathroom. But instead of looking pathetic, she kept her posture upright. Her hands behind her back in an authoritative way. The only thing wrong, was the way her feet dragged across the tiled flooring. Once inside, she was confused and bubbling with emotions. A question that popped up occasionally was bothering her. Was something wrong with her...?

"Damnit, some stupid holiday's getting me all worked up now.", the female demon sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her emotions came out in seconds. From confused, to angry. From anger, to sadness.

"...", the female sighed as she walked out the door. However, as soon as she stepped out, she almost tripped on a pile of Panty's trails of Valentine gifts.

"**What da fuck?**", Scanty scowled at the trail of gifts and looked over at Panty, "Oi, bitch-angel, pick up your shit." The turquoise haired demon was trying her best to act calm as she slowly pushed herself up. A confused look was etched on the blonde angel's face as she looked over to where the voice was. As soon as her eyes laid upon the lone demon girl, Panty immediately bubbled her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing. Her cheeks lowered and stretched as her lips formed a grin. A triumphant look replaced her once laughing face in realization that Scanty wasn't surrounded by men like she was.

"Ooooh! Scanty, why don't you take some! I got too much.", Panty smirked down at Scanty. The demon's veins bulged slightly out of her skull. She wasn't in the mood to say anything along the lines of 'shut the fuck up and clean up the mess' or 'ruru'.

Stocking beat her to it anyway. All along, the sister was right next to Panty surrounded by her own set of men. Scanty's grimace stretched further as the Gothic Lolita angel spoke. "Oooi, clean up the mess Panty! You're messing up the hallways! It's against the _RRRUUUURRUUUS_."

The two angel sisters started to laugh.

The demon had had enough. She bursted with rage and screamed. Her hair glowed angrily. Quickly, her panties were removed. A blur replaced her actions because of how fast she took them off. "How dare you mock me bitch-angels!", the demon screeched holding out her guns straight towards them. The two didn't move. In fact, they were both smirking. A look passed between the two angels before they looked back at Scanty.

"Oh? Is this a challenge I hear?", Panty sneered as she took out her own guns in a slow manner. Her provocative actions made the men around her drool. The hallways were clearing out for a battle to ensue. "Then let's see what you got, demon-bitch."

Just as Scanty pulled the trigger, a blur had gotten between the two. The bullet ricochet from a black scythe blade. Behind the weapon was none other than her own sister. The bullet was slice in half before it could bounce around the walls or pierce anyone or anything.

Kneesocks stopped the three from a fight as she held up her hand. Her blade secured tightly in the other. A menacing glare was directed towards the angels, but a concerned look was drawn towards her sister. "Scanty, lower your weapons. Today is a holiday, and I don't wish to mess up the school." she frowned looking at the angels again. "Unless of course we should split the damage costs...again."

With that, Stocking and Panty froze before putting away their own weapon. They remembered when Garterbelt were pissed at them for destroying half the school.

Scanty didn't lower her weapons though. The holiday was pissing her off! Her head was screaming at her to start a fight. To start a _war_ even.

'Kneesocks was always the smarter of the two of us, as well as the prettiest...', the voice in her head whispered to her. And for some reason, she thought it to be true.

Hesitantly, the demon lowered her guns. As angry as she was, she did not want to disappoint her superiors or her own sister for letting a holiday get to her and destroying property based on her emotions. The demon sighed again and turned. Her back faced the other girls. She looked almost ready on the verge to...

Tears fell down her cheeks and she ran out the door. Stocking watched as the demon ran away, not knowing what the hell happened. Panty was picking her ear, not even caring.

Kneesocks was just about to run after her before stopping herself. Maybe she needed to cool down by herself. The demon queen pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and turned around to face the flock of boys ready to present her gifts. The angels were doing the same. Her once worried look was soon changed into a hesitant smirk as she tended to the men's presents and declarations of love.

"What da hell's her problem?", Stocking mused softly. Her question rang towards Panty who shrugged. "Who even cares."

Unknown to the crowed, Brief was watching the whole thing. And deep down inside, he felt sympathetic towards the demon sister. No, empathetic. He knew the pains of not receiving at least one thing on Valentine's day. Even just receiving friendly candy from a stranger would be nice, but watching Scanty run away crying, he knew it must have been hard.

"Uuuh, Panty, wait a minute for me, I'll be right back.", the boy smiled slightly at Panty who ignored him as she received another gift from a lunkhead.

"Oooh~ Why thankyou cutie.", Panty giggled. The total 'hunk' just smiled twirling a lock of Panty's hair in his finger.

The orange haired boy sighed as he ran out the door to follow the demon girl.

**X0x0x0x0x**

Scanty sniffed as she shot the trees in her path. Bullet after bullet, her rage continued on. There was no stopping her. "Stupid Valentine's day! What the hell am I so worked up over? It's just a stupid holiday! With stupid couples!"

The angry demon stopped shooting and quickly ran towards a nearby tree. She kicked a tree down with her powerful foot, ignoring the bruise starting to form on the top of her foot. The tree crackled slightly, but didn't fall.

After a few minutes of nonstop kicking, she held onto her foot. "Ow ow ow ow...", she hissed as she slowly removed her heel. Was it just her, or was she bleeding alittle? Whatever. She put her shoe back on. The numbing pain will go away soon, unlike her anger. It might take awhile.

"A-Ah...Scanty?", Brief slowly turned his head to look over at the female. It nearly shocked the girl that someone was even stupid enough to approach her.

Scanty glared at the boy who decided to bother her. She was surprised however, when it was the boy that hangs out with the angels.

"Geekboy? What the hell are you doing here? Panty sent you to laugh at me? How about goth-chick?", her malicious words rang deep as she suddenly started to pelt him with insults. "Then again, nobody would fucking like _you_. You're nothing but a geek! Then again, seeing as you approached me, maybe you're not a geek. Maybe you're just fucking stupid. You're ugly as shit and I bet you don't even have _balls_. No girl would fall for you—"

"Shut up for a second, d-d-damnit!", Brief held on to the straps of his pack. A slightly annoyed look was on his face. Scanty blinked. She was stunned that Brief told _her_, a _demon,_ to shut up.

The boy straightened up slightly. He blew a piece of his hair out of his face, but it quickly came down. He made no notion to move it.

"N-No! I wasn't sent by anybody", Brief held up both hands, waving them up in the air to show he meant no harm. Even though he got angry, he himself was surprised he told the woman to shut up. He sweatdropped realizing this was still the girl who wanted to shoot him down that one day.

Scanty, at first dumbfounded, then became unimpressed. She let out a scoff and shot at his foot, to which he quickly jumped. "AH!"

"Don't play dumb. I know what you're trying to do. I don't need pity from a GEEK.", Scanty sneered walking up towards Brief who fell on the grassy terrain. He quickly sat up on his butt and was looking up at her through his orange hair. Her first gun was aimed at the boy's forehead. Showing no shame, her leg lifted slightly as she pulled her other panties with her free hand and grinned. The panties transformed into a gun at that instant. Brief was slightly afraid, and would blush at the action he had just witnessed, save for the fact that he was cornered. Her other gun tilted his chin up, aiming at his adam's apple.

"Got it geek?", a small, almost pleading whisper. "Get out of here!", the female screeched. Brief stared in confusion instead of fear before frowning and getting up. Angrily, he pointed at the demon who got surprised at his sudden courage once again.

"L-Listen here Scanty! I know you're upset because you haven't gotten anything...So I came to...to...", the boy blushed not really knowing what the hell he's saying. Gulping, fingers shaking, he stared at his feet. "I just...wanted to see if you were ok...And to give you this."

He held up a card with his other hand. His pointing finger lowered. The card was a stupid everyday Valentine card anyone can buy, and it was obviously originally for Panty. But the name was crossed out in Sharpie, and Scanty's name was written over it instead.

Scanty blinked before snatching the card from his hand. The boy winced as she did, but he continued to stay on the spot.

The female looked at the card, opening it and slowly putting one of her 'guns' back under her skirt. She still held one gun in her left hand.

"You're purrfect...Please be my purrfect Valentine...", she whispered the written words. The turquoise-haired girl stared at the corny words. A shadow was covering the upper portion of her face as she continued to stare. Ever so slightly, she smiled. A softer look gleamed in her once angry eyes as she continued to reread the card mentally.

"..."

Brief looked around, scratching the back of his head and squirming under the awkward moment. Scanty had no words to say, and for a little while, blushed at the card.

Unlike Panty, she liked corny. She loved corny stuff. It makes her feel happy inside. A small frown replaced her smile as she shoved the card into her bra. Brief blushed and was fearful of her actions when she frowned. Does she not like it? Then again, she wouldn't have put it in her bra. About to run away, he was quickly stopped by her voice.

"Oi, geek.", Scanty looked over at Brief and kissed him on the nose. Brief blushed a bright red and stumbled back at the kindness behind the kiss. It was scary...because she's a demon! But it felt really nice. Because it showed even a demon could…probably show kindness too. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice once again.

"You're sweet. But pull another stunt like that and I'll shoot your legs off."

"B-But I was trying to be nice..."

Scanty shook her head once. A small blush on her face accompanied her slight smirk.

"No, I meant sneaking up on me like that. I get jumpy, dork."

"Oh...Now I'm a dork?"

"Get out of here."

Brief blinked. He did not really want to leave anymore, but he quickly ran away at her menacing eyes to get out. The demon held up her gun and shot a warning shot at the back of his heel, earning a squeak from the orange haired boy.

Scanty watched as he finally was gone. Once she was sure, she quickly pulled the card back out from her bra. Her eyes darted from left to right, reading every single word. Slowly, she smiled again.

**End...**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own the characters or the show Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.**


	2. Injury

**Scanty's Valentine:: Scanty had no one to really like much and she wasn't the most well-liked either. She was, afterall, a demon. And not as pretty or smart as Kneesocks. So when Brief notices her depression on Valentines...Sort of BriefxScanty. Now a SERIES.**

**Pairing:: ScantyxBrief**

**X0x0x0x0x0x**

**Chapter 2:: Hurt Foot**

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to release energy by kicking trees.

Scanty sat in the classroom, biting her bottom lip. Pain was running from her toes to up and down her legs. It was hard for her to walk nowadays, but she won't show it.

It has been 4 days since the Valentine's Day incident. She was happy to receive a valentine card, but now the cost was just too great.

Her foot.

Her foot, her foot, her foot! It's just screaming at her. The teacher droned on and on about whatever subject and Scanty could hardly concentrate.

Once the bell rang, the female waited for everyone to leave first before slowly pushing herself up from the desk. Kneesocks, who was in every one of her classes, noticed her actions.

"Scanty? Are you okay? You've been acting weird since Valentine's Da-"

"I'm fine!", Scanty smiled holding her hands up and waving them quickly. "Go, my dear sister, I just need to go to the bathroom! It might take awhile. U-Umm…If you know what I mean."

Kneesocks stared for awhile. Her face clearly showing she wasn't buying it. Despite the doubt, she walked off. Her older sister was strong and could obviously take care of herself.

Once gone, Scanty huffed out a sigh of relief. She wiped off the glistening sweat that formed over her brow area. The pain was so intense, she was sweating.

"Hnn….", she winced as she took a step. Then another. The bathroom, she has to go to the bathroom! Maybe cold water could soothe her needs.

Scanty leaned on to the rows of lockers for support. Ah! So painful to even use her heels to walk to the bathroom! The woman bent over and gasped for air.

Many people looked at her in confusion when she was hunched over breathing deeply. Realizing her mistake, she quickly straightened up to try and look cool. Her palm pressed against the blue locker and she swiped her locks of hair past her shoulder. A smirk on her face as she looked at the spectators.

Ignorant to her real emotions and actions, the onlookers went along their day.

"…", Scanty kept her smirk. Her eyes darting back and forth for awhile. Maybe if she leaned against the locker until the bell rang, she could probably crawl to the bathroom. Nobody will bother her because they would be in class, obviously. And because she and her sister were well-respected students, nobody would berate her for being late to class. Not even the teachers.

The plan was perfect!

"Umm…H-Hey Scanty."

Woah!

"…", Scanty turned her head slowly towards the voice. An uneasy look on her face after almost tripping on her injured food out of surprise.

"G-G-Geekboy! Hey. What's- What are you doing here?"

"…Uhh, this is my locker.", Brief tilted his head slightly in confusion. He was wondering why the demon was acting weird. He lowered his pack and opened it to reveal a few of his textbooks. He placed all his stuff down on the floor as he bent over in front of the girl, listening intently to what she says.

"I-Is it? It's a nice color.", her hand stayed in place over the locker door. Her posture was unmoving.

"Yeah, umm…All the lockers are the same color. Scanty are you okay?", he slowly stood up, lifting his pack and books in one arm. However, one of his books slipped and accidently fell on the demon's toes.

"I'm fine! W-w-why wouldn't I be_EeE- He_E Hee haha! Oh geekboy- you're so silly I'm fine!", an angry look overcame her face as her smirk turned into a weird shape between a grimace and a forced smile. A growl escaped her lips. 'You bastard I'm going to fucking kill you for doing that—'

"If you say so. Oh! Sorry about that.", Brief bent over once again and picked up the books. He stood up straight once again, a small smile on his face. "But umm Scanty…would you mind moving?"

"N-Not at all-", the girl managed to growl. For a few minutes, she didn't move.

"Uhh…"

"Oh you mean now? W-why of course!", the girl bit her bottom lip as she stared at her foot. She took a tender step forward. Suddenly, the bell rang, causing her to trip out of shock. The bell rang loudly and the girl screamed in pain after tripping. Her hands wrapped around her injury as she rocked back and forth on her bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", the scream started to become a crossover between crying and angry screeching. Brief, shocked at what he was witnessing, dropped everything he was doing. He vacuumed his textbooks back into his pack and quickly crouched next to the screaming demon girl.

"S-S-S-SCANTY! A-Are you okay!? What's wrong!?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY, YOU BASTARD! FUUUUCK! MY FOOT!", Scanty rolled on to her side. She curled up and hissed into her knees, getting ready to bite the skin of her knee to muffle her screaming.

"W-we have to get you to the nurse!"

"I'M FINE!"

"No you're not, Scanty! Let me help you!"

"Hnnnnggghhhh!", the girl whimpered softly into her knees. Brief stayed by her side with a calculating and worried expression.

"Let me carry you to the nurse…"

"Fuck you!"

Ignoring her protests, the boy quickly shoved his hands under her neck and behind her knees. He grumbled angrily as he pulled the girl up using as much of his strength as he could.

He felt triumphant as he managed to lift her up 5 inches from the ground before accidently dropping the pained woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! **GEEKBOY I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!**", Brief panicked.

"I'm sorry Scanty! I'm sorry! Let me try again—"

"Hell to the fucking no! Just wrap my arm around your shoulder damnit!"

Brief did as he was told. He slowly lifted the girl up, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Scanty stood up on her good foot, her injured one lifted from the ground.

"I'm going to hop…you lead…"

Brief nodded in understanding. Slowly, the two made their way to the nurse's office.

**X0x0x0x0x**

"You're lucky Mr. Rock took you here sooner Ms. Daemon. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the hospital to take you to the ER. Your foot is so swollen, it has to be treated right away. If you had waited any longer, it may be gone. As in, no longer walking on two legs.", the nurse made a reassuring smile to the demon girl as she held up a phone. "So stay laying down as I call…"

"Yeah…"

Scanty laid on the bed. Her foot no longer covered with her shoes. Instead, it was propped up by a cloth, in the air to prevent pain. It was still painful, but not as much as before. It was dark blue in color. A really contradicting shade compared to her red skin. Her stare averted slowly to the boy sitting next to her. He was staring at the floor, his palms under his chin.

"Hey, Geek."

"Hm…? Oh! Scanty! I'm really sorry about earlier- If I had known you were injured I would have-"

"Shut up for a minute and listen."

The boy closed his mouth and stared at the demon. A serious look on his face.

"Thanks…umm, for earlier. Heh. Pathetic. A demon thanking a human. How absurd.", Scanty sneered. "But I guess not impossible…If I hadn't ran into you, I might have lost a leg." The girl whispered the last part mainly to herself, but it was still heard. A fearful look glimmered in her eyes. If she lost her leg, she would probably no longer be a demon anymore. The fear of being revoked as an elite member of the demons…It's probably something she feared more than failing missions because of angels getting in the way.

Brief made a small smile. A worried look on his face. "It's okay Scanty. I was just helping a classmate is all."

"But you know full well I'm a demon and I won't think twice about murdering you outside of school."

"True, but that doesn't mean I should leave someone in pain.", Brief shifted his body. His eyes downcasted to his feet. "You may like being alone, and it's normal for anyone to want to be alone. But sometimes it's also nice to know someone else is there…Unlike my dad who wasn't really there for me as much…", it was Brief's turn to whisper his last few words. In turn, the demon listened carefully. Her green and yellow eyes staring at the ceiling. "B-but don't get me wrong! I'm sure my dad loves me! It's just...he wasn't there so much for me.", the boy's back straightened slightly.

"Y-you always had your sister. I didn't really have anyone until I stopped my homeschooling…Even now, I'm afraid I was being someone that people would make rumors about or get angry at for no reason because of my status. But because of my choice of wear and my looks, I think I'm doing pretty well. Especially since I have Stocking and…Panty around with me."

He smiled.

"Panty treats me like crap. But I like her a lot because of how she helps people from ghosts…Her independent attitude is admirable too. She's confident and strong…And beautiful…", he stammered on causing the demon to huff in annoyance. Yet, she didn't interrupt him.

"…", the demon tilted her head to look at Brief who continued to stare at his feet. His sneakers rubbed against eachother. He didn't know why he was telling Scanty, his angel-friend's enemy this, but he didn't want to just leave her alone in the nurse's office. Scanty looked down at Brief's feet and grumbled.

"My sister and I weren't always together. In fact, in the nearby future, we won't even be together forever."

"…?"

The girl looked up at Brief again. She made no motion to explain. Brief looked down again and sighed softly.

"Hey…Brief."

That was a first. The male tilted his head back up to look at Scanty. She had never called him by name.

"What does your face look like?"

Brief smiled and tilted his head. In an act of defiance, he didn't lift up a finger and states, "Nobody has seen my face. Not even Panty."

"Could you…show me?", Scanty stared at Brief with a bored expression. She wasn't really pushing it, but she was curious.

"E-eh? Why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. If you don't want to, I don't care.", she was about to roll over when she heard the boy squirm around in his seat. She blinked and looked over at Brief as he lifted his hair from his eyes. His blue eyes were staring at the wall, before they met her own. The eye contact seemed to have last for minutes.

If looks could kill, she was definitely dead.

Scanty's mouth was opened slightly at his look. 'If Panty doesn't want Brief, hell, give him to me!' She continued to stare. Her staring caused Brief to become uncomfortable and lower his hair back down. She smiled and managed a laugh.

"If Panty doesn't want you, then I'm going to take you."

Brief blushed in embarrassment. What was this demon going on about?

He said nothing.

"But if anything…I'm not that attracted to your looks.", Scanty turned her head back towards the ceiling. A smile on her face. "I mean, I'm attracted. But it's not because of your dumb appearance, geek."

"W-What?"

Scanty just frowned to mask her smile. She didn't say anything afterward, causing the boy to sigh in defeat. He would never get answers from a hell princess.

Sirens were heard from the distance. Scanty slowly closed her eyes halfway as she listened. Brief managed to slowly get up as he heard the sirens. It was obvious that the medical team was here.

He nodded towards Scanty and said goodbye to the nurse. As he was walking towards the door, he heard Scanty once again.

"I will take you."

The boy didn't know what she meant, but he was unsure if he wanted to find out. He huffed and stared at the door hinge before speaking.

"My heart belongs to Panty…"

He left with Scanty staring at the ceiling in thought. She was neither angry nor sad. But a smirk was finding itself across her face. It was all the more reason to take him for herself.

**X**

**To be continued…**


End file.
